1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism of an exercise treadmill, and more particularly, to a mechanism by which the exercise treadmill can be easily folded for convenient storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/182237. In the prior art fold-up exercise treadmill, the operator has to support all of the weight of the treadmill in folding-up the treadmill. In brief, the prior art fold-up exercise treadmill doesn""t have any members for relieving the loading of the operator in lifting up the treadmill base. Especially, it""s not an suitable for operators with worse physical condition.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a folding mechanism of an exercise treadmill which can relieve the loading of the operator in lifting up the treadmill base, thereby reaching the easy and labor-saving effect.